


#Girlfriends

by JamesSunderlandsPillow



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lesbian, Love, One Shot, Romance, Yuri, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesSunderlandsPillow/pseuds/JamesSunderlandsPillow
Summary: Kara and Zee decide it’s been too long since they’ve hung out, so they go to the fair for some one on one time together. (I do not own DC Superhero Girls).
Relationships: Kara Zor-El/Zatanna Zatara
Comments: 12
Kudos: 33





	#Girlfriends

**#Girlfriends**

Metropolis, Night

Things are rather quiet this Sunday night. No banks are being robbed, no old ladies are being mugged, there's not even a cat stuck in a tree anywhere. For once, it would seem that crime has decided to sleep along with the rest of the world.

Or so it would seem…

Unfortunately for Miss Kara Danvers, aka Supergirl, tonight is the night that Livewire and Giganta have decided to try and pick a fight with her. It was really just a case of wrong place and wrong timing for the teenage heroine, but she's never been one to back down from a challenge. Heck no!

Okay, except for eating sushi. But what normal American teenager likes that stuff?

If only her issues were as simply as a picky appetite right now. It's not her belly she has to worry about, it's her whole body that's being sent flying into the nearest brick wall. "AHHH!" she screams out as she's careened into the mortar, leaving a huge whole where any normal person would just smack the wall and be smooshed. Kara Danvers is no ordinary person though, and she proves it as she makes it back to her feet to ready herself for a fight.

Livewire zooms her way over with fists blazing, and Giganta isn't far behind as she trudges over with a wicked grin on her face. "Come on, Stuper Girl. I thought you were supposed to be the toughest chick around?" she mocks before they share a laugh.

Kara snarls as she stands firm like a rooted tree, her pent up frustration frothering inside of her like the metahuman energy her Kryptonian blood pumping through her veins. She knows to stay focused and master her anger though, not let it be the other way around. So she just spits on the ground before smiling herself. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be," she says before adding some venom to her bite. "That's more than they can say for you though."

Unlike Supergirl, Giganta isn't so practiced with controlling her temper. She actually growls, "RAHHHH!" then charges head on to try and crush this puny bug. Supergirl measures her up, then just in the nick of time, she uses Giganta's momentum against her. She ducks, and just as the larger girl is about to pummel her, she tosses her up into the air to send her flopping overhead and right onto her back.

"Nuhhh…" the brawny brute groggily moans, seemingly eliminated from the equation. Supergirl just smiles at her handiwork, then shifts her focus to the other villainess. Realizing that she's out of backup and doesn't have enough distance between herself and the much stronger Supergirl, Livewire uses her power to transmit back a few yards and better assess the situation. She doesn't have many places to hide, but if she plays her cards right, she decides she might be able to still get the advantage over her enemy.

Supergirl soars through the air to catch up with her, but as she closes in, Livewire transmits herself out of sight again. Refusing to let herself fall for the same trap that Giganta did, she looks in every direction to try and find the electric vixen, but has no luck spotting her. Not good…

Before she can make any other moves, she feels herself being shocked by a surprise attack. "AHHH!" she wails as the energy courses through her. It's too much at once, and she can't help but crash to the ground below. It's enough to immobilize her for just a few seconds, but these few seconds are more than enough to Livewire to keep up her attack.

She manifests from a cable running along the nearby building, an evil smirk crossing her face as she raises a fist full of lightning. "You should have stayed in tonight, Supes. Looks like Metropolis is gonna have one less hero to worry about!" she mocks with maniacal laughter. Supergirl is able to muster enough strength to raise up the upper half of her body, but all she's able to do is shoot a vengeful glare at her rival before being struck with another surge of electricity. "AHH!"

"Hahaha! Hahaha!" Livewire keeps laughing… until she notices something strange in the horizon.

A large purple portal appears in thin air, and from it, the enigmatic Zatanna arrives to join the fight. She says nothing, choosing to let the scowl on her face do the speaking for her as she watches the villain. It's enough to make Livewire decide to stop focusing on Supergirl for a moment and instead try and take this other hero loser out before she can try anything funny!

Zatanna's flick of the wrist is just a little faster than she is though as she waves her wand to conjure a spell. "Ar-ehs hctaw!" she calls out, firing a bolt of magic just over Livewire's head. She looks up to see what kind of stunt she's pulling, and she's quickly educated as a large cloud of dust falls all over her.

She coughs as she tries to recover from the surprise maneuver, then opens her eyes to see Zatanna just arrogantly grinning at her. She'll give her something to wipe that smug look off her face, alright! "Yah!" she cries as she tries to fire a bolt of electricity from her fingertips, but nothing happens. Somehow this stupid dust is keeping her from using her power! "What did you do to me?!"

"It's silica dust. Good luck using your powers while covered in this stuff!" Zatanna brashly taunts before looking past Livewire. The other girl turns to see what's caught her attention, and her fears are realized as she sees Supergirl has made it back to the sky. Even worse, she's cracking her knuckles.

"Oh zap," she cusses, and not even a second later, she's blasted in the face by an awesome punch. It sends her flying back and right onto her now unconscious butt, and Supergirl just laughs before smiling to Zatanna. "Thanks, Zee!"

She smiles back, her cheeks a little rosey, but it's short lived. The pleasant exchange is cut short as she exchanges her smile for a look of terror. "Supergirl! Behind you!"

She heeds the warning and turns to find that a large piece of debris is hurtling towards her. Luckily she's able to dodge it thanks to her friend's timely warning, but another piece follows shortly after it. As she watches it though, she realizes this one isn't meant for her.

She gasps as it makes its way towards Zatanna. Maybe she'll be able to whip up some magical spell to somehow save herself from the attack, but Supergirl won't take the risk. Capitalizing on both instinct and adrenaline, she blasts into the air like a speeding bullet, racing the debris to catch Zatanna first.

It's all so sudden for the self-proclaimed princess of prestidigitation. Her instinct is to shut her eyes and shield her beautiful face with her arms. What else can she do against the might of a flying foreign object like this? However, it's not the impact of rubble that takes her back. No, instead it's the feeling of big, strong arms wrapping themselves around her, whisking her away in a moment's notice to save her from certain doom.

She opens her eyes to find Supergirl, her friend Kara Danvers. Even with everything happening so quickly, their eyes are able to meet for a moment, and things slow down enough that she can appreciate her friend's rescue. Her friend, period. Time slows down for Supergirl all the same, but there's something different for her. She feels a little short of breath looking into Zee's violet eyes, her heart pitters a little faster.

It's nice (and kind of terrifying) for a moment, but the super attractive growling of Giganta lets them know it's time to get back to business. "RAAAH!" she sounds off as she steps closer to the Superhero Girls, ready to attack them once again.

They don't get very intimidated though. In fact, they just smile and nod at each other before Supergirl releases Zatanna from her grasp. "Skcus otuA!" she calls out before waving her wand for another spell, firing a magical blast in the giantess' direction. However, it doesn't hit her. It just goes past her side, and she laughs at the misfire.

"Haha! Looks like you need your eyes checked there, nerd!"

Zatanna just keeps smiling though. "I wasn't aiming for you. Turn around," she tells her.

Puzzled, Giganta does as she was instructed. A stray electric cable is somehow floating in the air, almost as if its a snake staring at her with a single, staticky eye. It takes her a moment to understand what's going on, but when she does, she knows there's no beating this. "Oh crud…"

ZAP!

…

A few minutes later, Livewire and GIganta both sit upright in a daze as the feeling of a magical rope constrains them. They're not going anywhere, at least not until the police arrive. "I think that should hold them for a little while," Zatanna proudly states as she claps some of the dust off her hands. She turns to meet Supergirl with a smile that lets her know she's done here, and the Kryptonian just smiles back before shifting her attention towards the villains.

"Cool. Sayonara buttwads!" she mocks. They're too delirious to respond, but she takes pride in just being able to rub a little salt in their wounds before walking away with her good friend Zee Zatara. They laugh as they cut through the alley, and Zee decides to take it upon herself to whisk up a little spell to quickly change them back into their everyday clothes.

Kara takes a good look at herself, seeing that her usual rocker chique threads are just her style. Then she notices just how nice Zee looks with her fancy boots and her name brand clothes. She used to laugh at the kinds of people who wore this stuff, but Zee makes it look good. She makes everything look good really.

Before she can get too thought up thinking about that though, she decides to show her gratitude over the quick change with a bashful little "Thank you."

Zee is hardly bashful though as she excitedly speaks her mind. "That was crazy! I can't believe you were able to take those two on by yourself for so long!"

Sometimes it's hard for Supergirl to expect anything less than perfection from herself. Tonight though, she's okay with how things went. The bad guys got what they deserved, and her good friend had her back. "Dude, I'm just glad you showed up when you did. I was in some hot water before you got there," she tells her as they move along the sidewalk. Every street light shines down like halos upon them as they pass along, Kara cooly keeping her hands in her pockets while Zee's strut is just as poised and graceful as ever. She doesn't even have to try to be presentable, she's just got a natural presence to her.

Anyone else would own it and be a jerk about it. Not Zee Zatara though. She's one of the sweetest and nicest people around, and she shows it now with a warm smile. "Well, I'm glad I could help. I'd hate to live in a world without Kara Danvers."

Sure they've had some spats. They won't be going to any fancy foreign restaurants together anytime soon and they certainly don't agree on bunny names. But when the chips are down, they know they can depend on one another. And Kara knows Zee is one of the few people on Earth worth being friends with. "Good. I don't plan on going anywhere," she tells her, her cheeks getting a little pink.

Zee's do too, and they have to turn away from smiling at one another. It's just too embarrassing. It's nice though. There's a lot to like about her, and Kara likes having her to herself for a little bit. It's definitely better than having her butt handed to her by bad guys all night. "So hey, thanks for answering my text. I guess the other girls are too busy to hero tonight," she says to her, earning a little eyebrow raise.

"Didn't you check the group chat? Babs is working a double shift tonight at Burrito Bucket, Karen is pulling an all nighter to finish up her science fair project, Jess is babysitting the Loud twins, and-"

"Let me guess. Diana's sleeping."

Zee laughs. "You know she's a heavy sleeper."

Kara laughs too. Normally she doesn't do the whole saying nice things about people thing, but things are different with Zee right now. There's this weird fluttery feeling in her gut that compels her to take a chance with being sweet. "Well, it's fine. I think we made a pretty good team back there, you and me," she says to her, her cheeks definitely blushing now.

Zee just smiles at that as she meets her with those big violet eyes of hers. At least Kara can see some of the same sweet stuff in them that she feels in her belly. She doesn't say anything for a few seconds though. There's not the same playful air to her as she turns her smile to the pavement, bit instead an almost wistful energy as she speaks again. "You know, I'm just now realizing it's been too long since we've done this."

"Done what? Walked around town at night?" Kara questions, only somewhat joking.

"No. I mean, hanging out. You know, just you and me," Zee clarifies. Kara can see that there is some remorse in her admitting this, but mostly just joy that they can be together. So she decides to tease her a little.

"Oh I see. You're just now noticing," she jokes, earning another laugh from her friend.

"Kara…"

"No I get it. You forgot about little old me," she continues. Zee doesn't take offense though. She just sighs and decides to play along.

"I'm sorry," she tells her with a little smile.

Enough is enough, Kara decides. Maybe she'll even try some more of that being nice stuff. "I'm just messing with ya. I'm glad it's just- you know. You and me…"

They just smile at one another, and then for a moment they just let the words linger. Maybe Zee feels the same way, but all Kara knows is that she likes the way she feels around her, playing around and being sweet like this. It's a nice change of pace from what she's used to.

And apparently Zee doesn't mind to much either. "Well, I don't know if you have any plans this weekend, but maybe we could celebrate our little victory here tonight by going to the fair tomorrow. Just the two of us," she suggests.

What she says fully registers for Kara. She's asking her to go to the pier so they can spend a whole evening together one on one. No Babs, no Diana, no Jess, no Karen; just Zee and Kara. Kara and Zee. It makes her happy to think about, but at the same time, it makes her a little nervous for some reason. The fluttering in her tummy gets a little worse.

Yet, all she can think to say is, "Oh yeah! I forgot that was starting tomorrow."

"Yeah," Zee simply says with a somewhat nervous little laugh. Something about it just makes Kara even more scared. Not only for going through with it, but for messing things up before they even have the chance to go! She's never been the best at this whole being friends thing, most people are jerks she doesn't waste her breath on. But she doesn't want to mess up with the few people she actually likes. Especially not Zee.

Her instinct is to go back to be playful, so she takes a chance and rolls with it as she decides on how to accept her proposal. "Well, I might have to postpone some very important anger control exercises-"

Her anger control exercises consist of yelling at and berating noobs on WayneStation. "Oh come on! Stop third partying you literal piece of-"

"-but I can always make some time for you," she finishes, putting on a sincere smile to let her know she really would like this.

Thankfully Zee returns the smile with one of her own. "I'm flattered." They share another laugh, riding along this tide of new sensations together. Yeah, it's a little weird. But it's a good weird. It's the kind of weird they like being able to share together.

While having the right things to say has never been Kara's strong suit, she does know that awkward silences are totally awful. So she does her best to avoid that from happening by saying the first thing that comes to mind. "So uh, it's a date then? You and me tomorrow?"

Zee just sweetly smiles at that. "It's a date."

Despite her best effort, silence falls over them anyway. It's a little awkward, yes; but like the fluttering feeling, it's a good kind of new. Sure it's scary to think that maybe she'll mess this up, and sure there's a little mental crisis as she realizes she labeled this a date…

But thankfully Zee starts up again before she can overthink that fact. "I should probably get going. I'd hate for Daddy to check in my room and see I'm not home," she tells her. Her connotation doesn't go over Kara's head, she gets what she's saying. It's time to go home and say farewell for now.

It's bittersweet. Part of her wants to just hang out with this girl for the rest of the night, laughing and smiling and all this saccharine stuff she's not really used to. At the same time, she's almost happy to return to her comfort zone. There's no challenges of saying the right things, no risks of messing things up. She can just use the time between now and tomorrow to think of her, well… date, apparently, with Zee.

"Right, right. So uh… you like, need a ride? I could fly you over real quick?" she asks as the idea comes to her. Walking alone at this time of night isn't safe, after all.

Zee Zatara is no ordinary girl though. She reminds her of that as she pulls out her wand. "That's okay. I'll just open an interdimensional portal." She looks around to make sure no one is watching, and once she's sure she's safe, she flicks her wrist to make a magical purple portal appear.

Kara just nods. "Oh, right, yeah. Interdimensional portals, I forgot those were a thing."

As she realizes it's time for her to leave, she feels a little sinking in her chest. It's back to being alone, missing out on the smiles and laughs they could share together. It makes her kind of sad at first, but then she sees the way Zee turns and smiles at her, those violet eyes almost twinkling. "Good night," she quietly tells her, the same forlorn hope in her voice that she feels inside. In a weird way, it relieves her to hear it.

"Night Zee," she simply tells her with a little wave, never wavering her eyes from the girl as she turns to disappear into the portal. Even after she's left, she keeps staring for a moment longer, holding onto the moment as long as she can. It's gone though, and knowing that, she lets out a bit of a wistful sigh.

There's a bit of a rollercoaster riding on within. There's sadness as she misses her, but excitement to see her again. At the same time, she's a little nervous, a little worried that something could go wrong. For some reason, she feels like this has to be perfect. Normally she doesn't take anything quite this seriously, but for whatever reason, this is different. She wants Zee to see her at her very best, to be able to share more laughter and happiness together.

Just the two of them.

* * *

The next day…

The school bell rings, officially dismissing the students of Metropolis High from today's lessons. For the freshmen class, today was particularly strenuous thanks to a certain Mr. Mitchell's chemistry practical. The group of girls who secretly come together to form the Superhero Girls squad all meet up in the hallway, completing their daily ritual of walking out of school together.

Babs is her usual chipper self, Diana and Jessica are pretty okay, and Karen uses what little strength she has left after a brutal all nighter to just try and stay awake.

"Man, that chemistry practical was insane!" Jessica says first, knowing that the others will agree.

"Right? I gave up to play on my phone halfway through," Babs admits, pulling a burrito out of her bookbag to have a snack.

Even Diana confesses to having some trouble with it. "I did find it particularly challenging myself. What did you think Karen?"

They all turn to face their little friend, who wears the most exhausted, lifeless look on her face. She belatedly faces Diana too, and there's just… defeat in her eyes. Cruel, hopeless defeat.

"She didn't get any sleep last night," Babs reminds her.

While these four are strictly focused on how well they did on today's chemistry exam, the other two members of the group have other things in mind. Things involving their arrangement to go to the county fair tonight. For Zee, it's nothing but a thing. She meets a lot of people, and she's already a very busy person between booking magic shows, writing plays, and even being part of the school seamstress club.

Even so, there's been a little nervous energy about getting Kara to herself tonight. The last time she tried to take her out, it ended with steamed squid trying to murder them. Her expectations and standards are sometimes a little stringent, and she knows Kara isn't a fan of stringent. So tonight, she plans to let loose and just have fun. Hopefully she doesn't do anything to upset her friend, and hopefully Kara keeps an open mind too. "So, you ready to hit the road?" she asks her.

"Yup. I told the Danvers that this was a church thing, so they gave me twenty extra bucks!" Kara happily declares. It's strange. This was on her mind all last night, and all day today. She's played through all the possible scenarios in her head, the good, the bad, the Clark. Even stranger, she has a good feeling about tonight. She feels like things will go really well between her and Zee on their 'date,' as they called it before.

And that's what has her the most nervous.

Noticing that these two aren't walking the same way as the others, Jessica asks them, "Where are you two going?"

They all look curious, but Zee decides to just have a little fun with them. "Well after we saved Metropolis and maybe the entire known universe last night, Kara and I decided we'd go to the fair together," she answers with a playful grin.

Kara picks up what she's putting down, and joins in on the fun. "Yeah, we could have told you guys about it if you would have, you know, showed up."

"Yeah yeah," Jessica simply says with a smile, rolling her eyes a little.

Babs doesn't even question it. She just smiles and waves. "Well have fun you two!"

With that, the others leave them be. "Come on Karen. Let us get you to bed," Diana tells her friend, who meets her with the same tired, bitter disposition as before.

"I hate Mitchell," she says, her voice raspy and dry.

Now alone, Zee and Kara take a second to collect their thoughts before the former speaks up. "Well that was easy. I thought for sure they'd want to tag along," she says, almost relieved that they didn't, and still a little nervous about tonight.

Kara has similar butterflies about it, but she keeps them hidden to instead show her agreement over the other girls. "Ah who needs 'em. We're gonna have an awesome time together!"

The longer they're together, the easier it gets to feel less nervous. They remember that they're good friends and that they both want to do this. It's nothing but a thing, they're going to have fun hanging out. Easy peasy.

They leave the school through the back entrance, and while Kara does feel a little more comfortable, some of those nervous energies return to her as she wonders where to go from here. "So should I like, fly us there? Or do you want to make one of those portal thingys? I have no problem flying us there. Super human strength and all that jazz," she rambles on with anxious laughter.

Zee doesn't take exception to it. It's kind of nice to see she's so eager, actually. "I was thinking I would just call us a Luber," she tells her as she pulls out her phone.

"Right. That works too," Kara simply says, rubbing the back of her neck to work through some of this anxiety. Thankfully, it gets easier as the day goes on.

Although it takes them a short car ride to get to the pier for the fair, it's as if the seconds have decided to drain doubly quick. Time flies when you're having fun, they say. And for them, it doesn't take long for their time together to become fun.

The car ride was spent mostly just poking fun at the literature teacher Mr. Sunderland and his fascination with Sappho, and sharing some new songs they've been listening to. Kara doesn't really listen to jazz, and Zee doesn't really fancy hard rock, but they agreed to give each other's suggestions a chance later.

The actual fair itself proves to be a blast though. The weather is sunny without being miserably hot, and there aren't any troublesome jerks amongst the other pedestrians. Throughout the day, it just gets easier and easier for the two girls to focus less on worrying and more on enjoying their fun together, starting with the spinning tea cups.

It's really just an appetizer to ease them into the really fun stuff though. While waiting in lines for roller coasters like the Fat Auto, the Overrated Hero, and the corporately sponsored Dr. Pepper ride, they're sure to take some selfies. Kara keeps hers to herself, but with a little puppy eyes, Zee is able to convince Kara to let her post hers on InstaZam. The pictures taken after the water log ride are the best though. While getting her wardrobe all wet would normally make the magic loving fashionista upset, it's worth it to see Kara just as drenched.

Although apprehensive to allow Kryptonian superhuman Kara a turn on the bumper cars, Zee decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and lets her have a go at it. After six seconds though, she bumps into Hal Jordan, completely knocking his car out of the rink. They just sneak away quietly hoping no one will notice as the resident jock gets checked on by workers and patrons.

Her strength proves to be more of a blessing later though with the high striker. While Zee almost manages to strike the bell with her mallet, she comes up just a little short of winning a really cute fuzzy bunny plush. Kara has no trouble at all striking the base hard enough though, actually sending the bell flying into the air. Needless to say Zee gets her bunny plush.

She's sure to return the favor later though! Kara doesn't have the best luck with dart toss, hitting nothing but cork board instead of balloon. With a little skill though, (and secretly a little magic), Zee is able to hit every balloon she goes after, winning Kara a jumbo sized fuzzy bunny plushy. She names it Callum of all things, but Zee just lets her enjoy it.

It all goes great, and after a break to enjoy some snow cones and hotdogs (with ketchup, as per Kara's request), they take a little walk around the pier to see just what else they can get into this evening. They aren't nearly as talkative now, maybe just because they've run out of small talk or because they're a little tired, but it's not a bad thing. Kara notices the way Zee keeps smiling even with the silence, and it makes her smile too when Zee catches her staring. It also makes her blush.

It's so weird, she doesn't get this way with her other friends like Babs and Diana. Really, she doesn't get this way with anyone. But after some time getting to know one another through adventures in bunnysitting and battling a few sushi monsters together, she's really warmed up to her. She isn't too sure of it, but Zee feels something similar. Kara just brings out something in her that no other girl, no other person really, is able to do.

It makes it hard to speak, but easy to smile. So that's all they do for a little bit longer as they walk along, at least until they discover something that excites Miss Zee Zatara. "Ooo! That could be fun!" she calls out as she points to the sign on top of a bright blue building. Kara squints her eyes to make out what it says. House of Mirrors.

Eh, whatev. There's no line and it can't be too terrible. And Zee seems excited, so she just plays along as she leads the way. "Come on!" she cries, grabbing Kara by the hand and pretty much dragging her inside. At first it just catches her off guard, but then she gets this weird feeling having her hand held by the other girl. A good weird feeling though. One she sort of starts to understand.

She doesn't say anything though. She just follows along as Zee makes her way from one silly mirror to another. There's one to make them look really tall, and one to make them look all warped. Seeing how silly their reflections look makes it easier for Kara to calm her nerves, and she just follows the left wall of mirrors while Zee goes along the right.

As she gets a look at a version of herself that's even more beautiful than usual, Kara sees what she would look like if she was really fat. "Ha! Zee look! I look like Mr. Sunderland!"

"That's mean," she tells her, but she can't help but laugh.

"You know it's true!" Kara just tells her as she keeps going along. After seeing Fat Sugergirl the whole thing kind of loses it's humor, but she just steadily wanders along, getting closer to the middle of the room as Zee does the same. The difference is that, while she watches her, she watches the mirrors, fascinated with all the magical ways they make her look so different. It's pretty cool to see her lose herself like this, but not in the same way as punching something really hard or hearing a really cool guitar riff. No, it's a warm feeling. The same feeling that makes it so easy to just smile as she watches her.

Uh oh, Zee catches her staring again. In a quick, desperate attempt to act natural, she flexes her bicep in front of the closest mirror, seemingly fooling the other girl and making her laugh too. Double win! She keeps pretending to care about the reflection, but Zee watches her for a few seconds more. Maybe she wasn't fooled after all.

Either way, she's caught a little off guard with her next words. "Kara, let me ask you something," she says, turning to face the mirror ahead of her. She can see the back of her friend's head from this angle, but not much more.

A little tense, Kara does her best to play it cool as she answers. "Uh, sure," she looks forward too, and while she can only somewhat see Zee's face through the reflection of the mirror, she's able to tell that she's not smiling anymore. She can't tell what's the matter, or if maybe if nothing's wrong at all, but it worries her a little.

Then, her heart nearly drops as she hears what she has to ask. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?"

It should be a harmless question. Knowing Zee, it probably is. Even so, she can't help but feel her chest tighten a little, her heart racing a little faster as she tries to think of how to answer that. "Huh?" she thoughtlessly responds, hoping to maybe by herself a little more time.

"I didn't mean anything bad. It's just something that crossed my mind," Zee assures her before allowing the words to linger a little bit. Kara says nothing though, still worried about where to even start. With a little luck on her side though, Zee decides to elaborate on her questioning, giving her even more time, and more importantly, some reasoning. "I mean look at you! You love guitars, video games, punching things, lifting weights; guys love that stuff."

It all makes her feel pretty awkward. What's the point she's trying to get at? "Uh, thanks?"

Even though she can only see the back of her head still, she can tell that this is making Kara a little uncomfortable. Never one to shy away from smooth recoveries, she tries a new approach. "Let me start over," she says, finally turning to face the other girl. Feeling her eyes gazing upon her, Kara turns too, cautiously meeting her gaze. It's a little easier when she finds that dang smile of hers. "What I mean is, you're so cool! You're so different from other girls. You'd be the perfect girlfriend."

It's still a little confusing though. Why does Zee care? Is she asking because this is just what girls like her care about, or is there some sort of greater self interest. Either way, it is a little nice to know that she sees her as girlfriend material in some capacity. "I uh- I guess I never really thought of it that way," she tells her, still a little nervous to fully meet her eyes.

If there's one thing Zee Zatara can do, it's read a person. She can tell that she's starting to appeal to Kara's fancy, but she doesn't want to rush in and lose her momentum. Instead, she just pussyfoots her way closer to the girl, playing aloof as their paths slowly connect in the middle of the wall of mirrors.

In a way that's slightly disappointing for Kara, the last mirror is just a regular mirror. It's a little wider than the others, probably for families to realize some corny message about accepting who they are or some frou frou junk like that. However, she comes to appreciate the mirror a lot more as Zee's reflection joins hers, the princess of prestidigitation coming to her side with the same endearing smile on her face.

Unlike Kara, she's able to appreciate the whimsical nature of the mirror on its own. But it still makes her happy to share this moment with her friend, and she lets her know that as she hugs her from behind. Better yet, she finds her opening to deliver her clincher, the thing she knows will really butter her up to the point she was trying to make. "There's also the fact that you're super gorgeous. Pun intended."

There's no hiding the way her eyes widen, or the way her cheeks get pink. Not only is she right here, holding her in her arms like this, but she's also got the mirror before them to see the expression on her face. She could try to play it off like the mirror is just creating an illusion, or she could act like she doesn't care about anything Zee's just said to her.

But for once, she doesn't want to hide how she feels. She wants to open her heart to the joy Zee brings her, not just with her beautiful words, but just being here with her and knowing that she has someone to rely on. Someone to talk to. Someone who cares. "Wow. You really think so?" she timidly asks, smiling just a little and looking at her from the corner of her eye.

Proudly knowing that she succeeded in making her friend so giddy, Zee just keeps smiling. "I really do."

They're quiet for a moment as they stay like this, both smiling, Kara enjoying the warmth of Zee holding her in her arms. She's so dainty compared to her toned physique, but it's nice to have someone holding her for once. She could easily stay like this for much, much longer. She knows it can't last forever though, and she knows to have realistic expectations so that impulsive hopes don't get crushed.

Still, it's really nice. It's nice to feel, and it's nice to see as she faces the mirror again, taking a second to really let this image of them together brand itself in her mind. "Heh. So that's what we look like together…"

Zee takes a better look at their shared reflection too. Normally she just sees Kara's smile, but now she gets to see her own too. It's a smile that she knows the other girl is responsible for, and she really warms up inside being able to cherish this moment in such a magical way. "I guess so," she softly says, staring to the mirror for a little while longer. If she could, she'd take a picture or paint a picture to make it last longer. But she doesn't want to do anything to disturb the girl in her arms. She wants the moment to last as long as possible.

The feeling is very much mutual for Kara. In fact, she gets so comfortable letting Zee hold her… she decides she'd like to try holding her too. So she goes with her heart and slowly raises her hands up to join Zee's just softly resting them there to let her know how much she likes this. It takes the other girl by surprise, but she quickly warms up to the idea, smiling as she turns to meet Kara's eyes.

For just a moment, Kara looks back into them. In the short time they're able to share this gaze, she realizes her true feelings. She doesn't want to fear them or hide them anymore.

Unfortunately, she's going to have to. The sound of screaming from outside the House of Mirrors lets them know that something is wrong, and when something is wrong in Metropolis, it's up to superheroes to save the day. She knows it, Zee knows it. Still, it isn't very easy to look away from each other, or to let go of this shared embrace.

"We should hurry and get our costumes on," Kara says as she looks to the side, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.

Zee had to look away too, but she turns to Kara again as she hatches an idea. "I can take care of that." With the flick of her wrist, she conjures up a spell to quickly robe them into their superhero outfits. "Dnilb eye driht!"

* * *

Zatanna and Supergirl rush out of the House of Mirrors as fast as they can. Back on the pier, they see the way the local patrons are running and screaming, a sign that something is definitely very wrong here. They keep their eyes peeled for what it could possibly be, but they aren't made to wait very long for their answer as a swarm of viney tendrils creep along the hardwood.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Supergirl utters, knowing full well who these tendrils belong to. However, she's given even more reason to grimace as she hears the familiar laughter of another infamous villain.

"Ahahaha! Ahahaha! Way to boil 'em over, Red!" Harley Quinn wickedly tells her friend Poison Ivy after somersaulting to the forefront. She swings her oversized mallet a few times to let the innocents know she means business, then she bursts into more laughter as her companion just sinisterly smiles on.

The two heroes take cover behind a ticket kiosk so that they can devise a plan. "Ugh, what are those two doing here?" Zatanna gets out of the way first.

"I dunno. But I got dibs on Harley. You can take Ivy," Supergirl tells her.

Zatanna warmly smiles as her eyes grow big and glossy. "Aww, you really trust me to handle Ivy?"

Supergirl blushes as she's forced to turn away and rub the back of her head once again. "I mean, you're totally awesome and stuff," she compliments, making Zatanna even blushier. But they know they have to get back to business, and Supergirl can't drown out the loathsome laughter of the horrible harlequin. "Also, Harley's voice annoys me. I really wanna punch her."

With that, the two girls nod in agreement, then prepare to make their moves.

Meanwhile, Harley and Ivy continue ransacking the fairgrounds, seemingly clearing it of all other warm bodies. "Looks like we scared out the lot of 'em!" Harley cackles. Then she meets her friend with an inquisitive look. "But hey, why are we doing this again? Don't get me wrong, I love being evil and junk. There's just no plants or anything around here?"

Ivy rolls her eyes. "I told you it's a surprise," she simply reminds her. They aren't given long to solace in their seemed victory though as Supergirl and Zatanna daringly show themselves.

"Here's another surprise for ya!" the Kryptonian calls out.

"Oh not you bozos! Can't you take the night off for once?" Harley bemoans.

"We were trying to. But then you two had to come and ruin everything!" Zatanna retorts.

"Funny. I was just thinking the same about you," Ivy sneers. Then she looks to Harley, and all they need to do is nod at one another to know they're ready for a fight. The other two notice this, and without any wasted motion, Supergirl charges towards Harley.

She might be crazy, but she's not stupid. So Harley runs like heck in the other direction. "AHHHH!" she screams as Supergirl flies after her, leaving Zatanna and Ivy to face off against one another.

Supergirl is relentless in her pursuit of the jestery juvenile, but Harley utilizes her acrobatic abilities to parkour her way around every tent, kiosk, and tea cup. She's pretty fast for a regular human, but not fast enough to outrace the speed of Supergirl. She eventually realizes this though, and decides to try hiding instead of running.

She's able to sneak her way out of Supergirl's view, and no matter where she scans from up above, she can't find the villainess. So she decides to go ahead and play by Harley's rules, slowly descending to the pier to tiptoe around for her. She keeps creeping along, using her X-Ray vision to try and see through all the obstacles that she might be lurking around.

Her sneaking brings her to a whack-a-mole stand. Upon arriving, she feels a tingling down her spine, and she alertly turns to find that Harley has found an apropos means of trying to vanquish her foe. "Hammertime, Supergirl!" she hollers before trying to crush her with her mallet.

Supergirl is able to quickly dodge the maneuver, but Harley is quicker in continuing her assault. She keeps swinging the hammer up and down, doing her best to bash Supergirl, but she's able to evade every attack. Eventually she decides to try something else, pulling a Jack-in-the-box from her tights. "Good show, blondie. How's about I give you a hand?!"

A spring action boxing gloves fires out of the box with the speed of a bullet, but Supergirl's super reflexes allow her to time a countering move just in time. She punches the boxing glove, sending it flying right back at Harley and cracking her straight in the face. "Oof!" Supergirl goes to check on her, and unsurprisingly, the force of the blast knocked her out cold. Her tongue literally sticks out as her dazed eyes meet the sky. Cool, one down, one to go.

Meanwhile, Zatanna and Ivy continue their meeting of the minds. She doesn't do anything fancy to try and put a stop to her vegetation manipulation, she just fires some energy blasts in an attempt to defend herself from their tendrily attacks. "Eab si okuz!" she calls out as a vine tries to grab her, and she instantly transmits herself to avoid being harmed.

Soon enough, Supergirl returns to the boardwalk, seeing that Ivy's relentless with her attacks on her friend. The villainess becomes frustrated at Zatanna's defenses, and tries something new as she manipulates one of her vines to grab hold of one on the spinning tea cups. Supergirl gasps as she realizes what Ivy has planned, and within seconds, the tea cup is launched right in the direction of Zatanna.

She sees it coming, but she quickly conjures a spell to catch it and toss it out of harm's way. This displeases Ivy and she snarls, but before she can retaliate, she feels the heat of Supergirl's laser eyes firing at one of her tendrils. "Ahh!"

"Ha!" Supergirl taunts as she watches the viney tendril wither and die, but even her super reflexes aren't fast enough to save her from a surprise attack from behind. "Ugh!" she moans as another tendril smacks her from above, sending her to the ground.

"Supergirl!" Zatanna cries. Another tendril tries to attack her now, but she's able to deflect it with a freezing blast from her wand. She's quick to return her attention to Supergirl though, who struggles to get back to her feet after such a devastating blow. From the corner of her eye she notices Ivy's tendrils slithering along to the tea cups again, this time with malicious intent in mind for the Kryptonian. "No!" Zatanna whimpers.

Supegirl finally has enough strength to raise her upper half. She watches as Ivy rips one of the tea cups off of it's carousel, then turns to face her with a wicked grin on her face. It's enough to make her heart sink knowing that this might actually spell some really bad news for her, but she doesn't have the strength to fully recover yet. She's helpless to watch as the tea cup is hurtled towards her with the speed and velocity of a car.

Just as she's about to close her eyes and turn away, she feels another powerful force swooping in right over her. She looks up to see her friend Zatanna, magical purple energy radiating all around her as she roots herself like a tree. "Llih tneliS!" she calls out, and just when it seems they might be crushed by the tea cup, she's able to magically catch this one just as easily as she did the first.

This time, she doesn't just toss it to the side. Her glowing violet eyes meet Ivy with a vengeful glare, one that sends panic through her veins as she realizes what this means. "No! My lovelies!" she cries out as Zatanna methodically raises the big metal cup higher, now shifting her eyes to the conglomeration of vines obeying Ivy. "NO!" she wails again as the cup is sent crashing down on them, crushing and destroying them all. It breaks her heart to see it, and she falls over to mourn their deaths with tears.

All Supergirl could do was watch with anxious anticipation, but her nervousness turns into something new as she fixes her eyes on Zatanna. Such power, such force. It was totally awesome…

It's as if she never entered such a state though as she turns and quickly forgets about it to check on Supergirl. "Kara!" she thoughtlessly slips up as she kneels down to her level. She comes in closer to cradle her blonde haired head, looking into her weary eyes to see how much strength she has left. She isn't quite sure how to read them though. She sees a certain calmness in them that she's never known, but it's not like she's weak anymore. She's just… at peace.

Looking up to the girl holding her, she finds plenty of reason to be so humbled. She's not only been reminded of just how powerful the sorceress really is, but also how caring. She put herself at risk to save her. It really warms her heart, and she decides to show it in the best way she knows how as she smiles to her. "Did you just jump in front of a flying tea cup for me?"

Her sarcasm is just so her, and Zatanna has to laugh. Not only because it's pretty funny, but because it means she's going to be alright.

* * *

After the battle, Zatanna casts a spell to tie up Harley and Ivy with a magical rope. Harley is just now starting to come around after being unconscious, and Ivy has finished grieving over her fallen plants. It won't be along before the police arrive to take these two ne'er-do-wells in, but the Superhero Girls decide to go ahead and do a little questioning of their own. "Alright, what's the deal? Why attack the fair?" Zatanna asks on their behalf.

Harley seems to be just as curious as they are with the way she raises a brow. "Yeah Ivy. Why have us attack the pier when Supergirl and Zatanna are here?"

At first scowls with annoyance, but then she answers with a heavy heart on her sleeve. "Look Harley, I know I'm not the best with showing my affection to people. That's why I wanted to clear out the fair so we could have the whole place to ourselves. Terrify innocent people, ride some rides… that stuff," she explains. Then she turns to look at her with a timid, vulnerable tone to her voice. "I just wanted our first anniversary date to be special."

Supergirl and Zatanna both widen their eyes at the sudden revelation.

"Anniversary?!" Zatanna blurts out.

"Date?" Supergirl questions, although there's some somberness to her disbelief. It only seems to grow as she watches Harley reach back to place her hand over her girlfriend's, a warm smile coming to her painted face.

"Ah Ivy. I love you a whole huggy bunch!"

Supergirl just stares for a moment at the two of them. Yes, they're terrible people and she's very happy that they're going to be arrested for their crimes. At the same time, she feels… happy for them. Like Zee's fluffy rabbits Merlin and Harry Houdini, she knows they're not good guys, but she can't help but appreciate the apparent love they have for one another. And they're girls! Girls like her...

Zatanna isn't anywhere as sentimental as she amusedly scoffs to her friend. "Can you believe this Supergirl? Supergirl?" she repeats seeing that she's zoning out a little.

She's finally able to stop staring at the villainous couple of villainesses to acknowledge her friend. "Uh… yeah. Yeah, what a crock!" she says with feigned enthusiasm. It isn't the first time she's had to pretend to feel something she doesn't to save face. It doesn't make it any easier though, especially with how Ivy glares at her.

Her anger is somewhat quenched by her girlfriend's support as the sound of police sirens draw near. "Hopefully they throw us in jail cell together," Harley tells her with a smile.

The rest of the world doesn't need to matter right now. At least Ivy can be with her girlfriend during all of this. "That'd be nice," she simply tells her with a smile in return. Again, Supergirl can't help but lose herself watching them. They truly seem to block out everything else as they gaze into each other's eyes, the warmth of their faces absolutely resonating. It's so endearing, so mesmerizing… so beautiful...

"Come on Kara!" she hears Zatanna calling to her. She turns to face her, and while she expects impatience for losing focus again, she's surprised to see a bright, bubbly smile. Her eyes are vibrant, her hair nearly shines, and her smile brings such warmth to her heart, almost in the same way that watching these two lovebirds did. It's almost enough to lose herself a third time just looking back to her, but she doesn't have that luxury as Zatanna grabs her by her hand.

Her heart begins racing as she's dragged along to the nearest hidden cranny of the boardwalk, Zatanna's laughter becoming her soundtrack as she feels her face heating up. It's all moving so fast that she can't really concentrate on the way Zee conjures a spell to return them to their normal civilian clothes, or the way she leads them along the back of the pier to help them escape the oncoming crowd. All she can really see is her, and all she can really feel is… whatever it is about her that makes her so happy.

Eventually she gets them far away enough from the crowd to get some breathing room. She turns to Kara, who looks a little flushed but otherwise fine, and starts laughing again. "We did it!"

It takes a moment for her to ease up. Again, it's just the two of them. Sure, dozens of other people are on the pier with them, but they're all so far away both literally and mentally for Kara that they just don't even matter right now. It's like it was before, things will be fine and they can continue having fun together. But something's different now.

After the House of Mirrors, after they way she rescued her, after the way she's been exposed to so much saccharine happiness with Harley, Ivy, and the way Zee smiles and laughs… it's all she can do not to show just how frail her seams are becoming. Luckily she's able to muster enough Supergirl toughness to at least mask her true feelings, at least so that she can go back to capturing some of that magic with her good friend.

"Man, that was crazy," she's finally able to say, feigning a little laughter to match Zee's. She doesn't seem to notice there's any deception here, she just has another laugh as she starts walking along the boardwalk again.

"Who knew Harley and Ivy were a thing?" she brings up, kind of keeping slow so that Kara can start walking too. Sure, she could just stay here and maybe try to work through these things she feels by like, talking them out or something, but no. That's not her style. Instead, she just keeps faking, keeps pretending to try and make things best for everyone.

"Yeah… A-And who would guess we'd save the day together again?" she just sort of blurts out, not really even thinking about what to say as opposed to just keeping silence from falling over them.

Never any wiser, Zee just keeps wearing her smile. Which suits Kara just fine as she finds herself walking alongside her. "It's like you said last night. We just make a really good team."

They share a little laugh. Quiet ends up falling over them anyway, but it's okay. Kara decides to push away any distracting thoughts and just focus on making the most out of what remaining evening she has with Zee Zatara. The sun has almost set completely now, nightfall will be upon them soon. And sure, they can stay out for a little while longer. Maybe even long enough to get into more trouble and have to save the day from another villain or two.

No matter what happens though, it won't be enough time together. Kara knows that in her heart, and she doesn't want to let a single second be wasted on anything besides the best that Zee deserves. For her sake and selfishly for her own. "So… what do you wanna do now?" she asks, a little less nervous to speak up now.

Zee thinks it over as she looks around. Most people are preoccupied with nosing around the commotion with Harley and Ivy, so it's virtually just the two of them here. It makes it easy to see everything the fair has to offer, and even easier to realize just how cheesy this stuff all really is. Had it not been for Kara, this day would not have been nearly as fun.

In fact, it seems like they've done just about everything that the fair has to offer them. With the exception of one ironically obvious passtime. "Well, the only ride we haven't gone on is the ferris wheel," she points out.

It's lights are beginning to shine brightly as night takes over Metropolis, almost making it stand out like a Christmas tree over the fairground. There's no telling how many people have gotten on this thing today or how many couples got seated together. There's just no fair without a ferris wheel.

Still, it's no fight with Zod. It's no race against the Flash or even a ride on the water log. It's just a dumb ol' ferris wheel as far as Kara Danvers is concerned. "Pffft, the ferris wheel? Those are so lame!" she blurts out. "They just go in a circle over and over again!"

Zee seems to agree with her sentiments as she joins in on the razzing. "I know right? Like, 'Oh boy! I can't wait to see how slow this one will go!'"

They share a good laugh over that. It's funny just how much fun two teenage girls can have at the expense of other things, but all that matters to them is that they get to have some fun together. It's not the rides or the prizes that make the fair worth coming to. It was this all along that made their day so fun and remarkable.

"Yeah, so lame…" Kara says as she wipes a tear from her eye. She notices Zee isn't laughing so much now though, and she looks to her to see if something is wrong. In a way that's both surprising and totally not though, she's met with her bright smile again. It makes her a little nervous in the way she was before, she isn't sure how to react. However, Zee makes it easy to understand what she needs to do as she sort of peers to the ferris wheel from the corner of her eye.

Yeah, it's a stupid ride. But it also gives them more time together.

"I'll race you there," Zee finally says, changing the look in her eyes to something a little more playful and challenging. Kara sees this, she hears her words, she realizes the same thing about being stuck on a ride together for who knows how long. So she just smirks before returning the smugness with some of her own.

"And you'll lose!"

Zee totally cheats and gives herself a head start as she starts running along the boardwalk in her black heely boots. She laughs all the while as Kara hurries to keep up with her, laughing even more when she sees just how much fun she's having too. She doesn't even try to go as fast as she can either. She puts most of her energy into playfully swatting at Zee's arm to try and slow her down, and she naturally returns the favor with some jostling of her own.

Eventually they get to the ferris wheel… only to discover no one else there. They both look around to see if any workers are nearby, but nope, they're all part of the crowd that takes more interest in the costumed criminals from before.

"Ah man, the guy's not here to operate it. Must be watching Harley and Ivy get arrested," Kara speculates as she lightly kicks the switchboard with her foot. Just when the ferris wheel couldn't get any stupider, it did.

Zee isn't so quick to fret though. She thinks it over for a second before smiling, then takes Kara by the sleeve to motion her towards the available seat. "Get on. I'll take care of that," she tells her.

She does as she's been told, taking a seat on the ride as she watches Zee work her literal magic. She looks around to be double sure no one is around, and when she's certain of their solidarity, she whips up a little sparkly stuff to turn the machine on. Just like it's been properly operated on by a certified worker, the motor begins humming as the safety bar begins coming down.

Zee hurries to join Kara by her side, beating the safety bar by just a hair, and the other girl grins at her. "Look at you, Miss… does stuff when no one's looking," she says trying to think of something cool, but that's the best she can come up with.

Zee doesn't give her too hard a time though as she plays along. "Catchy. I'll have to make you my slogan maker."

"Slogan maker?" Kara amusedly scoffs as the ride finally starts up. Just like they predicted, it's slow and pretty platitudinous… but it's all worth it to be sitting here together.

"Miss Slogan maker, sorry," Zee finishes with a grin of her own.

The ride is definitely slow, but their hearts race fast as the wheel turns. The higher they get, the more of Metropolis they can see under the night sky. It's amazing how quickly today has gone, but they know just why that's the case. There hasn't been a single dull moment between them, they've had fun the entire time they've been here. Even when they had to battle supervillains.

They don't say a word as the wheel turns, they just scan their beautiful city surroundings before their eyes meet each other. They softly smile, there's comfortable compassion to be shared. Even though there's nervousness, it doesn't show and it's barely felt as a blanket of warmth wraps around them inside and out.

It's a great feeling, and for a moment, the ferris wheel is the best ride on planet Earth. Until they're reminded how it's actually pretty terrible as it stops for no reason other than being an overworked cheap piece of junk. "What?" Kara scoffs as she looks down to see if there's anything notable. Of course there's not though.

"Oh for Sea Hawk's sake," Zee cusses too as she takes it all in. She can't help but laugh at the silliness of it though, and Kara joins in too.

"Just goes to show you how lame this ride really is."

It's a little easier for Zee to be less cynical as she looks to the world around her. It's all so new and exciting, so breathtaking from this angle. And she gets to share it with the one person she'd choose to share it with, too. "The view is nice at least," as she meets her eyes. It amuses Kara as she alluringly raises a brow, causing Zee to bashfully back peddle with reddening cheeks. "I mean, the sky and the buildings and the river and stuff."

Regardless of what she meant, Kara agrees. "This is really nice," she tells her, easing the other girl's mind a little. They look away from one another though, these warm, fuzzy feelings becoming a little too much for them to handle. As great as it is though, it's mostly the company they keep that's worthwhile. The view gets old pretty fast from these criminally uncomfortable seats.

"Will your magic not fix this thing? Cuz like, I can totally bust us out of here," Kara suggests a little timidly, careful not to give Zee the wrong idea. Whether she succeeds or not, she can't be sure, because the other girl's demeanor deflates a little.

"Actually Kara, there's something I wanted to talk to you about," she cautiously tells her, nervous to meet her eyes. It's definitely a change of pace for Kara, admittedly a scary one, but it must be important.

"Oh. Alright then," she responds, doing her best not to become too excitable just yet.

Zee helps with that as she reassures her. "It's nothing bad! Actually, it's really good," she timidly laughs. "It's something that's kind of been on my mind lately."

Butterflies swarm in her chest and gut over what she might have in mind and the consequences it may have. But again, she does her best to keep calm, allowing her friend the floor to share her thoughts. "Sure. What is it, Zee?"

She takes a moment to compose herself before beginning. "You know, I've never really been… close with anyone. I mean, I have friends. Lots of friends! And I'm grateful to have such wonderful people in my life," she happily states before sobering a little. "But no one really knows me. The real me. I don't have people to talk to about my magic, or my plays, or clothes…"

"You can talk to me about that stuff," Kara timidly interjects, earning a smile.

"That's exactly the point I was getting at," Zee tells her. "I know you and I don't share these interests. You like… music, and punching things."

"And ketchup," Kara jokingly adds.

"And ketchup," Zee laughs before getting back on track, more confident in what she has to say now. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've never really had anyone I feel so... so… comfortable talking to. Yeah, I love my Dad. And when I had my Mom…"

Seeing how hard it is for her to bring up her mother, knowing from experience just how difficult it must be, Kara places a hand on her shoulder. She smiles too, letting her know that she's here to hear her. It gives her the strength to finish what she has to say. "Babs has Harleen. Diana has Tatsu. Jess has Karen. I guess in a way… I kind of see you as my best friend. Is that weird?"

For a second, all Kara can do is look at her. All this time, she wondered if Zee thought about her like she does. She felt confident that she was having a good time, but to hear her say she considers her to be her best friend? It stuns her. She didn't know it was what she needed until now.

However, with the joy that comes from this confession, there's a terrifying urge inside to show herself. To tell her how she feels now before it's too late, or before she can really mess things up between them. At the same, she's afraid to say anything at all. She doesn't want to mess things up by being honest the same way that she doesn't by being secretive. It's so confusing, so hard…

There's just something about Zee Zatara though. Her smile, her eyes, the things she says and the way she says them. They make her feel like she can be trusted the same way she can trust in her, like she can really be herself like she says Kara helps her feel.

So maybe it's impulsive or even reckless, but if there was ever a perfect moment, it's now. Right here on the stupid ferris wheel.

"Zee…"

Before she can say a word, their moment of intimacy is crudely interrupted by the sharp yelling of a man down below. "Hey! What are you two doing up there?!" he hollers at them. From the looks of his outfit, he looks like a security officer.

Getting in trouble with him is the opposite of perfect, especially for a girl with a track record like Kara Danvers. Funny enough, it's the definitively clean cut Zee to get more anxious though.

"Oh crud," she curses, unsure how to handle the situation. Kara on the other hand has dealt with much scarier people than him, and between the respect she lacks for him and the whirlwind of adrenaline she feels stirring inside over her conversation with Zee, she comes to find focus very quickly.

"I got this," she simply says. Using her superhuman strength, she rips the safety bar off of their car, then scoops her friend bridal style into her arms.

"Woah!" Zee yelps, looking to Kara. The other girl just smiles back with such confidence though, such poise. It makes it impossible for her to not only be impressed with her sheer bravado, but also reinforces everything she just said about her. Kara Danvers is amazing.

And that's before she takes off flying. Once in the sky, they ignore the people down below chattering about who they are and what they've done. It doesn't matter to them. All that matters to Kara is the girl in her arms, and the happiness she's given her today. For Zee, there's so much warmth and astonishment of a similar variety. She's already shown her heart to her best friend, but here and now, she's given even more reason to admire her. Only Supergirl Kara Danvers can show her the Metropolis night sky so close.

She loses herself looking down at the water of the river, the moonlight reflecting off its beautiful black water. Then there's the lights of the building burning brightly, the city staying just as alive tonight as it did during the day. The proverbial Christmas tree that was the ferris wheel grows more distant with every second Kara takes them away from it, but in a way, it only makes it more fascinating to realize just how small it can really be.

The last thing she sees before landing is Kara herself though. She can't help but look to her face, admiring how graceful she really is in flight. She only glances back for a moment with a signaturely brash grin before returning her focus to the world ahead of her, but Zee just keeps watching her.

Finally she decides to bring them to a landing as she spots a perfectly vacant lot by a small coffee shop and a comic book store. Apparently today's special buy is Not Another Princess Prom Story by some James guy, but it looks pretty lame to Kara. So she ignores the stupid plug as she comes to a slow descent in the vacant lot, careful to land perfectly safe for her precious princess of prestidigitation cargo.

It takes a while for Zee to really balance herself, not just physically, but mentally too. Kara can't help but take some pride in knowing she gave Zee a way better ride than some stupid fair could. "That was- wow!" she exclaims, visibly excited over their fun together.

It reminds Kara just how perfect today really was. How she was able to spend the whole evening just hanging out with such an awesome girl and have a ton of fun. How she was able to actually enjoy being on a ferris wheel of all things with her, listening to her talk about her feelings…

Her feelings.

Zee just keeps giddily pacing back and forth while laughing to herself, and it's just the most wondrous thing for Kara. No one else makes her feel this way, no one else makes her want to be her truest self. And for the first time in a very long time… she decides it's time to be just that. Her real self.

"Zee," she quietly says, stepping forward just enough to get her attention. The other girl breaks from her merriment to meet her eyes, seeing how something has changed in them. "I need to tell you this now before I get too scared to. So, just listen to me, okay?"

Apparently, it's a big change. After everything that she said to her though, and after she was kind enough to listen to her and reward her trust, she wants nothing more than to be able to be just as good a friend to her. "What's wrong Kara?"

She's terrified to look into her violet eyes as her heart begins pounding. But she knows that she has to do this, for her and for herself. It's only fair, and no matter what the consequences are, it needs to be done. So she forces herself to be braver and stronger than she's ever been as she speaks from her heart. "I'm scared of messing things up. It's what I do. All my life, I've messed things up. Good, bad… everything."

It's only the tip of a tall iceberg, but Zee has already heard enough to become concerned. "You're not messing anything up though," she tries to tell her.

"You say that now, but just wait," Kara insists. "Zee, you have no idea how much you mean to me. Everything you just said, I really needed to hear that. So I hope I don't make a mistake by telling you the truth."

Now Zee gets a little scared too. "The truth? Kara, what's going on?"

There's no turning back now. She's already dipped her toes into this whirlpool, and she knows that she's brought Zee in with her. It's one thing to torture herself. She won't do the same to her. So with the deepest breath and all of the strength she can muster, she finally admits the truth.

"Okay, here it is Zee…" she begins as she forces herself to meet her eyes. Those painfully beautiful eyes. "I like you. I… I really like you."

She feels like her heart might burst, and at the same time, it's like her shoulders are finally free of monumental weights. This is it. She's exposed. For the first time in her life, she's put her true self out there for someone to see. In words, in spirit… everything. It takes her moment to catch her breath before she can meet Zee's eyes again, but she digs up the courage to do it, seeing this curious look on her face. Maybe it just isn't registering. Maybe she's so stunned she doesn't know what to do. There's so many things this could mean, and she doesn't know what to do either.

All she knows is she's afraid. "There, I said it," she says, hoping that maybe it will trigger some sort of reaction. She anxiously waits for one, averting her eyes to look to the river for comfort. All the while, Zee just stares at her, digesting the confession and figuring out what to make of it.

Finally, it would seem she's come to terms with it. She smiles. "Aww… I really like you too, Kara!"

At first, there's some hope. Then depression. Then a weird blend of hope. Kara looks to her eyes, but she doesn't see what she expected. In fact, it's kind of an underwhelming response. It takes her a few seconds to wrap her head around it, but eventually it comes to her. And that's when her heart sinks with the realization that she's going to have to explain herself.

"No, you don't understand. I… really like you," she reiterates, doing her best not to succumb to inner fear. She just keeps saying what her heart tells her to say, doing her best to meet Zee's eyes to show her feelings and find a sign of change. "I like you the way boys like girls. The way girls like boys. Except I don't like boys. I like girls. I always have."

Finally it would seem that she's starting to really understand. The smile on her face turns into an O, and her eyes blink a few times while they widen. Yup, this is the reaction she expected. And now she just feels stupid. "Kara," Zee simply says, unable to get anything else out. She doesn't need to though. There's still so much to say.

"I was so scared of saying anything because I didn't want you to think I'm weird. I didn't want you and the girls… not giving me a chance," she continues, having to turn her back to her now. It's just so hard to admit all of this, and even harder to think that she might be rejected. Shunned, even. But she doesn't want to keep living a lie anymore. She wants Zee to know her true feelings, and she deserves to know. She called her her best friend.

"All my life I've had to pretend to be things I'm not. I always tell people I don't care what they think, but that's just because I'm afraid of being hurt. That's why I don't have a boyfriend, that's why I don't talk about things, that's why I'm the way I am!" she says, tears welling in her eyes. This was a mistake, the whole day, trying to get closer, all of it. Everything was going fine, and then she had to be an idiot like she always does!

She can't even get angry though. She just feels… pain. "I'm sorry…"

There's so much to take in and so little time to do it all. Zee thought she knew Kara Danvers, but she only knew the surface. Beneath the red S on her chest is a bleeding heart, one that's stayed hidden from the world for so long. Stayed hidden from her. All this time, Kara cared for her so deeply…

It's as if something inside of her sets fire to rain. Where there was so much uncertainty and clouded judgment, now she knows what she has to do. "Sorry? Kara, you have nothing to be sorry for!" she assures her, for starters. She steps closer to her, and she turns back around to face her with a little fear. Her eyes are a little wet, but she won't let herself cry. In a way, it's agonizing for Zee to witness.

But in another… it's beautiful. "I- I don't know what to say," she nervously admits.

In her eyes, Kara realizes something. Nothing has to change. She won't push her away just because she has feelings for her. She still wants to be her friend and love her for that. While it isn't the response she truly wanted, she's more than happy to accept it. She's beyond relieved to know that she won't be cast aside by the person she cares most about.

Dang it… now she cries a little. "You don't have to say anything. I just… I don't want to mess this up."

It's true. She doesn't know what to say. There's so much to take in and so little time, but no amount of magic or luck brings her the perfect words to express how this makes her feel. As she looks upon Kara's face though, she makes a choice. She doesn't have to have the perfect words. She doesn't need luck or magic. She just needs to be herself, to speak from her heart the same way that this girl did for her.

"Kara…" she says, walking slowly toward her. She feels herself trembling, her heart fluttering faster with every second. In Kara's eyes though, she knows she has nothing to fear. In fact, she only has reason to be happy.

Knowing that, she carefully brings her hand to her cheek. It's priceless to see her eyes widen the way they do, and it's in image she'll replay over and over in her head for a long time coming. But first, she knows what she needs to do. "In all the time I've known you, you always said you don't care what people think."

She smiles. Of all the smiles she's worn through the perfect day, this is the one that Kara cherishes most. Why? Because it shows her another truth. One that breaks down and everlasting fears or insecurities she's encumbered for so long now.

"So why start now?"

Finally, she smiles back at Zee, her body nearly numb with warmth over this new sensation. Just like Zee, she knows she has nothing left to be afraid of. She has every reason to be happy, and she knows what to do.

She slowly brings her hands to her face. She rests her right hand on her cheek, and uses her left hand to brush away a strand of hair from her forehead. She looks to her eyes, then her lips. "I care what you think."

Finally, Zee Zatara has someone to appreciate who she really is. She has someone to confide her deepest secrets to, to share her passions with. They may not listen to the same music. They may not like the same foods or the same clothing brands. But it's so irrelevant when measuring the joy she feels being around her, knowing that she can be accepted for her real self.

And now that Kara Danvers has done the same… she's ready to really make the most of it. "You wanna know what I think? I think… I like you too."

She thought she knew what magic was. She thought it meant creating elaborate illusions and making impossibilities become possible. Tonight, she realizes that it's really somewhere in between, something that can only really be seen in her best friend's eyes. And felt with her lips…

Slowly they lean in to share their first kiss, passionately clinging onto this moment for as long as they can before it burns away. They hold each other tightly even as their lips disengage though, finding each other's bright eyes and bubbly smiles very soon after.

For the first time in forever, everything is so clear. They don't have to hide anything about who they are or how they feel, they have each other to be real with. No more secrets, no more uncertainty, just the joy of true friendship blossoming into something even more wonderful.

Kara was never one to get too wordy, but even if she could, she'd probably only be able to say the one thing she thinks to say right now. "Wow…"

It makes Zee laugh a little. She opened up to this girl not knowing what to really expect, and now she's in her arms after sharing a loving kiss. She knows she doesn't have to say the perfect thing, she just has to say what she feels. In a way all too lucky, she somehow does both thanks to her special friend. "That was magical."

Kara has to laugh now too, and she rediscovers some of her signature charmy wit as they move their hands from their sides and into each other's. "You're a good kisser," she flirts, earning a cute little laugh.

"I'm glad you think so. That was the first of many," Zee tells her, showing off her own gift of gab. The idea that she's telling the truth makes Kara the bubbliest that maybe she's ever been inside. If everyday can be like today, that's more than alright with her. Even though she knows today has to end soon, she doesn't get too sad about it. It was one of the happiest nights of her life, and she'll cherish it forever.

However, Zee Zatara isn't so accepting to let it end. "So, I don't know if the Danvers will let you stay out any later, but maybe you could ask them if it's okay for you to sleepover at my apartment? I could have Daddy whip us up some of his famous soufflés," she suggests a little nervously. It is a tall order, and she realizes that there's a good possibility that they'll tell their step daughter no. Or that she just won't like soufflés. "Or hamburgers!"

In this moment, Kara learns to stop giving up hope so easily. Instead, she just smiles and laughs. "Soufflés sound awesome."

* * *

The next day…

Diana and Babs are at the former's locker a few minutes earlier than usual today. Not for any specific reason, things just sort of worked out that way. The world's biggest Batman and burrito fan eats herself a late breakfast as they share a laugh over one of their inside jokes, Diana gets all of her supplies ready for the day and has one longing gaze with a photo of Steve Trevor.

Shortly after, they're joined by Karen Beecher and Jessica Cruz. Jess is her normally chipper self, and Karen looks much better than yesterday. "Hey guys!" Babs cheerfully greets them, and Diana is quick to point out Karen's transformation.

"It looks like someone finally got a good night's rest."

She laughs a little. "Yeah. Now that I don't have to worry about stupid Mr. Mitchell's chemistry class for a few days, I can focus on studying for Sunderland's essay."

"You won't have to study too hard. He basically gift wraps an A for you," Jess jokes, confusing Diana a little.

"I did not know that our instructors are permitted to give gifts to students."

Babs just pats her on the back, and is about to explain what their friend actually means before Karen's very loud gasping catches them all off guard. "HUAAAAAH!"

They turn to see what has her so surprised, and when they see it… they follow suit with their own gasping and excited squealing. Zee and Kara are coming their way, and they're holding hands. They look to one another with amusement, ready for everything their friends have to throw at them. Squealing, questions, more squealing; bring it on. "Alright, alright. Get it out of your system," Kara tells them as they keep at it.

Eventually they settle down enough to speak some comprehensible English, and Babs speaks on their behalf. "Where did this come from?!" she asks with so much enthusiasm her head looks like it might pop off.

"Yeah, what happened yesterday?" Jess adds, and their friends just look to them with great anticipation.

Kara looks to Zee, and smiles back before thinking of the perfect thing to say. "We got stuck on the ferris wheel."

**THE END**


End file.
